Friends in unexpected places
by Twistedmind64
Summary: Endies got a decent youtube channel and two best friends. What else can she ask for? When a member of Team Crafted asks her channel to do video with her, life begins to change for our ocs... Includes Team Crafted, Tbnrfrags, and some other youtubers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Twistedmind64 here with my ****first ****2****nd**** ever fanfic! Try not to hate, and check out my friend, EllaNakurma! She's the one who got me started on fanfiction, so if you enjoyed check out her channel and if you hated it, check her out too, cause she got a completely writing style then I do. Rated T cause it Team Crafted and maybe some swearing. Also I DO NOT OWN TEAM CRAFTED!**

**Bold= Ima talking folks so listen up!**

_Italics= Side notes_

**Endie's POV**

"Hey Guys, it's Diehardheadphones A.K.A Twistedmind64 here with episode 5 of Crazy Craft with the rest of CrazyMCFangirls!"

My name is Endie Pixel (yes, Pixel you heard right…don't question it) but my real name is Amber Elfin. I'm 18 years old and am Youtuber for a living. I have 198,354 subscribers on my own channel, Diehardheadphones (_I wish, this channel doesn't even exist…in fact either does the other one…) _and me and my IRL friends, Creeps and Skelly (_nicknames for the win! But no, these people do not exist IRL, just based on some peoples_) have another. I'm recording right now so sshhhh! I'm almost done though.

"Creeps, WHY YOU DO THIS!", I yell as my endermen clothed character with headphones gets murdered by Creeps' character, who by the way is laughing manically. I sigh and Skelly joins Creeps in the laughter. "Oh, it's on now," I say, while I tp to them and murdered them both with the dubstep gun. That stopped their laughter. "Well, fangirls this is the end of episode 5 with the CrazyMCFangirls. Let's go for 10,000 Likes! We'll see you guys later!", I said ending the episode. Who would have guess that this video, would be the one that changed my friends and lives?!

**Mitch's POV**

I hear laughter from the other room. Grinning inwardly, I grab the egg on the kitchen top, and try to sneak in. Another attempt to ruin another recording. I turn the corner and see, to my surprise, Jerome and the fish was watching a Youtube video. "What are you guys doing?" I say, forgetting the egg in my hand, and plopping down. Holding back a laugh, Jerome replies, "Watching some channel called CrazyMCFangirls". I wrinkle my nose. I hate fangirls. The stuff they write is just ehhhh…(_No offense to some, but seriously really?) _"They're not actually fangirls", the fish replies, "Creeps is anyway, Endie never watched one of our videos, and Skelly keeps them in line…ish". I nodded absently before what he said sunk in. "WAIT WHAT!" I yell. Jerome replies, "Geez Biggums, she heard of our channels but never watched them. Just watch their channel, for a bit then come back" I get up to leave, thinking, why not? I might not have a crazy girl on my tail for a bit, so let see what they have to offer? Speaking of which… I pick my egg, throw at Quentin, and run, hearing Quentin freak and Jerome's laughter.

**I hope you guys enjoyed! There will be more to come, but also remember my oc's channel don't exist, this story is fiction, and don't own team crafted. I see you later, you Twisted people!**


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings Revealed

**Chapter 2: Feelings Revealed**

** Hey Guys Twistedmind64/Endie here with chapter 2! So- w-wait Creeps what are you doing? NO, NO, NOOO0000oooo! Creeps don't do this! THE FOURTH WALL IS BROOOKKKENNN!**

** Hello, this Skelly. Endie is somewhat occupied. Creeps is chasing her, so I'm here. We do not own Team Crafted, nor do the OCs Channel exist. All characters are 16 to 18, and the Oc form will be posted in chapter 3. BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE! (Bold=AUTHOR Italics=Side notes) **

**Mitch's POV + timeskip**

Surprising, CrazyMCFangirls weren't all that fangirly. In fact, Jerome got the entire house watching their channels. In fact most of us were thinking if we should ask them if they want to film with us. "HEY BIGGUMS! They uploaded another video!", Jerome yells. I cracked a grin and run towards the T.V room. I've grown to respect these guys. In a completely professional way, of course. I plopped down next to Ssundee. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO TO MAKE THIS CAKE?" Ian says, in his derpy Ssundee voice, handing me a slice of cake. "Nope, I don't wanna know."I say in reply, taking the cake. Everyone laughs, while Jerome connects to the T.V with his ipad. The T.V wakes up with the now familiar voice, "Hey Guys, Endie here with Skelly and Creeps with episode 14 of C—c-crazy Craft!"

**20 Minutes later…**

Somewhere in the middle of the video we receive a shock. "Soooo, Endie have you tried watching Team Crafted yet?"says Creeps as they start improving their tiny 4x4 house. What ever I was expecting, it wasn't this. "No and I never fudging will. Not after they kicked Seto out", she replies so furious I truly expect her to rip through the screen and chock me. Jerome paused the video. We all looked at each other in shock. "I told you we shouldn't have kicked off Seto," Deadlox said. Sky raised his hands in surrender. "I know, I know". Jason looks worried and said, "We got to explain to them." I looked up. "I've got it. Jerome hand me the Ipad" I say. He hands me the Ipad with a raised eyebrow. I thank him and go on twitter. I post, "Hey, Can you guys meet us at that the Mooshroom pen at Minecon" on Diehardheadphones Twitter page. I hope they agree.

**Endie's P.O.V**

"I'll never forgive them!" I cut off the sound of my own voice. I sigh. Of course, Creeps wouldn't edit it out, she was the one who told me about the video, but still…Sighing , I decide that I was not going to let Creeps edit, and not to post this video on my own channel. Turning, I decide to check my twitter page. Looking through I see hate, some more hate, a couple of thanks, and w-wait what?! A team crafted member, more specifically BajanCanadian had posted on my twitter page. I grab my phone and text Kasey. "Just got a message from Team Crafted, Ima gonna read it." She quickly responds, "DON'T DO DIS!" I crack a grin. Kasey was one of our best friends. A whiz at redstone and world edit, we are debating whether or not to add her in to CrazyMCFangirls as she was crazy about MunchingBrotato. I read the message quickly. Mitch wanted to meet at the Mooshroom pen at Minecon. I grin evilly and reply "sure, how about at 17:00 pm?" He quickly replies sure, and I text Creeps, Skelly, and Kasey. Operation Avenge Seto was on.

** Hey Guys, I'm back. *Cough, wheez*(glares at Creeps) I hope you guys enjoyed this, and remember we do not own Team Crafted. I hope I can keep pumping these chapters out and sorry about these short chapters. BYYYYYYYEEEEEEE, you Twisted People!**

** -ENDIE**


	3. Chapter 3: I slap a Canadian

**Chapter 3: I slapped a Canadian! Mom, are you proud of me?**

** Hey guys, Twistedmind64 here with Chapter 3! I forgot to tell that I spelled my friend name wrong. It is actually EllaNakamura. Sorry Creeps! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, do not take offense at the name of this chapter, and I do not own Team Crafted! BYYEE!**

**Endie's P.O.V + Timeskip**

I sat, bored, while watching Creeps pace back in forth. The first day of Minecon was over. We spent most of it just sitting at our booth, and doing a lot of signing. Now we have to sit here, waiting for Team Crafted. "Creeps, Stop pacing for fudge's sake." Kasey sighed, throwing an empty carton of Chinese food at her. Turning around, Creeps gets a plate of chow mein in her face. Her brown afro and freckles covered with noodles. We burst into laughter while Creeps just looks horrified. Wiping tears from my eyes, I point to the bathroom as she hurries off. Skelly starts coughing and say, "Why were we eating dinner at 4:30?" I start wheezing and say" Cause we were waiting for Team Crafted", I spat out the word, Team Crafted _(I DON'T NOT HATE THEM IN REAL LIFE, though I am mad at them for kicking Seto off the team) _"for about 1 hour now." Kasey says, worried "Do you think MunchingBrotato is coming with them?" I roll my eyes. "Sure whatever you say," As Creeps says, when she returned. "Skelly what the in the name of fudging mcfudge are you doing?" Skelly was filming all of this. "Filming," she replies. I sigh and check my watch. 5:00 o'clock. "They're here." Creeps mumbles. I look up. Seven 18 to 16 years walk towards us. Kasey whispers to me wide-eyed, "MunchingBrotato is with them!" I barely hear her. These were the people who kicked off Seto for no good fudging reason. One of them walks up to me, "hey my name is Mitch." I walk up to him and say, "Hi, I'm Endie." Then I slapped him, with Skelly filming, and Creeps and Kasey in shock.

**Mitch's P.O.V**

The team looks at her in shock. I winced. She glares at me. I hold up my hands in surrender. "Okay, okay I'm sorry." I say. She gives me an evil simile, "oh its not me you need to apologize to, its them." She points backwards toward a blond, bushy haired girl, who I'm assuming is Skelly, who was filming. "I promise we'll edit this out, but we're sending this to Seto." I look at the guys and they look at me. I take a deep breath, and start talking.

**After the explanation and apologize **

They look at me in shock. This entire story had taken me about 1 hour. Endie finally forgave me. "Well, I'm in shock." Creeps said after a stunned silence. That breaks the tension, and everyone laughs. "Oh yeah, give me second." Endie turns around. "Thanks guys, this was Endie, Creeps, Skelly, Kasey, and our special guests, Team Crafted. BYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!" I asked them hesitantly, "You guys take Youtube really seriously." "Yeah, especially since-" Skelly says, in till Kasey cuts her off, "Does anyone else notice that MunchingBrotato is here?" CrazyMcFangirls crack a smile. I feel bad for Tyler.

** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I just got an oc review, so I will be adding her in the chapter. I'll see you guys later.**

** -Endie**


	4. Chapter 4: IntroductionFiller

**Chapter 4: The Brotato and Friends**

** Hey guys, Twistedmind64 here! I'm really sorry, I forgot about the Oc reviews in Chapter 3. I will need your OC name, youtube name, favorite Youtuber, personality, and if you are a fan or friend. Thanks to MiniMineCat for sending me an OC form already. BYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Mitch's P.O.V**

We all headed off toward to the taco place nearby. I ended up sitting next Endie. Creeps was extremely friendly, talking to Ian about his cake and joking with Jerome about the fish. Skelly wasn't that friendly, but at least she was chatting with Adam about butter. Endie on the other hand wasn't too friendly, only talking when spoken to. Kasey was talking to Tyler about his previous videos. Trying to bring Endie out of her shell, I ask, "Who helps you with your guys channel? All channels got a support team." Endie visibly relaxes. "We have Amy, who's our Pvp player. Kills everyone in the end. No one has ever won against her." I grinned," I take that as a challenge" I say. Soon we're talking like old friends. A phone rings. Fallen kingdom plays. Endie grimaces, and says," give me a second please," as she pulls out her phone. I nodded, as she answers the phone. "Hey Sage, was' up," she says. She listens a bit, nods and says, "We're at the taco place near the hotel with some people." Endie listens and nods some more. "Team Crafted", she says in response to some question. A loud burst of yelling and laughter comes from the phone. I wince, apparently the hate runs through the group. Endie says, "Wait a second, Sage", and yells to Skelly, hands her the phone, and just grins evilly. "Hey, Benja!", Creeps yells at me. I look up. "Time?!" She replies gleefully. I groan, while the other laughes. Endie looks confused. I sigh. This was going to be a long day.

About 20 minutes after our tacos arrive, I receive a tap on the shoulder. I turn around. Endie does too, and at the last second whispered, "DUCK!" I did, last second. Still got hit, and so did Sky, who was eating his taco. "Sage! We've made peace!", said Skelly. She turned to me ,and said," Sorry, I invited her down." "Its ok," I said wincing. Second time, I was slapped today. Sky was chocking on his taco, and Husky was patting on his back. Jerome and Creeps was laughing. Endie was whispering to Sage. We pull up a chair, and told her to grab a taco.

Sage soon was talking friendly to everyone. I grab my last taco. "What does everyone think about the rule that youtubers must dress up as their characters?" Everyone made a face. "We're going to get mobbed." Creeps groaned. "To make up for it, you guys want to make a video after this." Everyone nods, and agrees

**Endie's P.O.V **

About 1 hour later, Mitch looks at his watch says, "Oh, Shooooottttt. It's 8:00pm, and we haven't book our room yet." Creeps looks up and says quickly, "you guys can stay at our place. Our room is huge." I glare at her. She mouths at me, "what? I fan." Kasey nods, Sage and I have an ehhhh… face on, and Skelly just shrugs. The guys are oblivious though and nod.

**Le Time Skip **

"Welcome our humble, temporary home." I say plopping down on the couch. The guys walk around in awe. Our parents got us the penthouse, thank gawd. We had 4 extra rooms, since we bunked 2 to a room. "Thanks doods, we own you one.", said Jerome. I wave my hand. "Nah, Especially since we're going to kick your booty." I show them to their rooms, and waved off their thanks. Minecon was tomorrow, and I wondered what would happen.

** YEAAAAAAA! Chapter 4 is done! After tomorrow, the pace of chapters will shorten cause I got school. Don't worry, I keep reading your reviews. Keep sending those Ocs and I will see guys tomorrow! BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

** -Endie**


	5. Chapter 5: Minecon Day 2

**Chapter 5: The World of Youtubers**

** Hey guys Twistedmind64 here! Sorry, this is so late, but I had things to do. Last chapter till Friday, and thanks guys for all the Ocs. I'll try to put them in at a later date. BYYYYEEEE!**

**Endie's P.O.V **

I woke up. Groggily, I look around and see my Avatar's costume hanging on the door. I groan. Normally I don't mind my costume, a hat that looks like the top part of an enderman's head, an extra-long purple sleeved shirt, an enderpearl pendant, and black pants. But today was Minecon! It was suppose to be my day off, and they just had to make the rule that Youtubers must dress like their avatars. I change into it, and start dyeing the tips of my hair blue. Finally, I put in my purple eye contacts, and my purple headphones. Finally ready, I head outside to see Team Crafted. Mitch was dressed in a checkered hoodie, white T-shirt, and torn jeans; Jerome was in a Baka costume and a suit; Sky was in this weird black suit, sunglasses, and a purple gold, sorry _butter_, amulet; Ssundee was in a black T-Shirt and pants and sunglasses: Deadlox was wearing a pair of headphones, t-shirt, and jeans; Huskymudkipz was in a mudkip wearing a suit; Truemu was wearing a space suit, and MunchingBrotato wore a checkered jacket, jeans, white T-shirt, and nerdy glasses. I looked at them, and burst out laughing. Creeps came out wearing her, Creeper hoodie, TNT pendent, and camo pants. Skelly and Kasey followed her, Skelly wearing a skeleton hoodie, bow and arrow pendent, and jeans and Kasey wearing something that especially like MunchingBrotato's skin. They soon joined in on the laughter. Sage came out tried. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" I asked. She yawns, "Maybe later," and goes back to bed. The guys and the rest of us head toward Minecon with a laptop glowing in the darkness with the words on the screen, Your video has successfully been uploaded.

SO MUCH FLIPPING SIGNING! We finally reached Minecon, and was soon mobbed by the fans, as Creeps predicted. Thanks to Skelly, after 2 hours of signing, me and Creeps were free to go. "Hey, do you want to check out the guys booth?",Creeps asks. I nodded, and we headed in the general direction. About 10 minutes later, and about 27 people asking us to sign something, we've made it. I took one more step further, and we were stopped by a tap on the shoulder. "Can you girls come with us?" Two men in black say. I look behind them, and see Skelly and Kasey. As me and Creeps start walking toward them, I wondered what we possibly could have done?

**Mitch's **

I watch as the CrazyMCFangirls are leaded away. I wondered what it could possibly be about, but that question is soon pushed out of my mind, when another hoard of legit fangirls push forward.

**Another cliffy! Sorry guys but it had to be done. Also I want to ask you guys a couple of questions, 1. do you guys want any pairings? Just only Oc to Youtuber. Already have one request, that I already granted, so no pairings with the Brotato. 2. Do you guys want to see an Endie/Mitch? I know that its kinda a repeat of the first question, but I notice that it was moving towards it. 3. Do you guys want to see anymore point of views other Endie and Mitch? Thanks, and I'll see you guys on Friday! BYYYYYYEEEE!**

** -Endie**


	6. Chapter 6: Wait what?

**Chapter 6: Wait- WHAT!**

** Hey guys Twistedmind64 here! I told you that I was updating today! Also I've written the others ones, and just need to type them. I do not own Team Crafted or any of the youtubers in this chapter. BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Mitch's Pov**

"Everyone please report to the stage." said Notch. I looked up and stretched. "Hey fish, what do you think this could be about?" said Jerome as we packed up. "I'M NOT A FISH!", said Quentin angrily, as we neared the stage. I scanned the stage, looking for Endie. No such luck. "Hey Mitch, what cha doing? Looking for your girlfriend? You and Endie are looking pretty close." teased Tyler. I blushed, to everyone laughter. Trying to get back, I said "How about you and Kasey? I saw you last night with _her_ head on _your _shoulder asleep." A complete and utter bluff. But to my chagrin, Tyler turned bright red, and stuttered, "h-how do you know?" I grin, "I didn't". We all laugh except for Tyler. He looked furious. He turned to Ian, "you shouldn't be laughing, Ian. I saw you and Creeps taking selfies." Ian turned pale and stopped laughing. Ty patted his shoulder and Jerome was barfing behind his back. The rest of us laughed harder. Jason said, "Speaking of the girls, where are they?"

At that moment, a staff member showed up on stage, and asks everyone to take a seat. We stand in the back cause we're that cool. "With the blessings of Captain Sparkles, (_not really, I don't own the song_.) today, the last day of Minecon, we're going out with a bang." said the lady. "Here is the CrazyMCFangirls playing Fallen Kingdom!" Our jaws dropped in shock as the curtains open to reveal Creeps with the bass (_the musical kind, not the fish_.), Kasey with a flute, Skelly playing the piano, and Endie with a…violin? No, a viola. I'm pretty sure with its bigger Even Sage was there. What? When did she get here? We sit down hard. Jerome misses the chair. None of us notice. How we're supposeto know that they played musical instruments? Then it hit me like a wrecking ball. (_HEHEHE…) _I almost knew almost nothing about these girls. Their favorite songs, youtubers, siblings, even their real names were a mystery to me. That when I promised myself, that I would learn more about these girls…and maybe, Endie's heart in the process. If I loved her. Sage began to sing, _'I used to ruuuule the world…'_

**After the Mini concert…**

Creeps ran up to us after the concert. "Hey did you guys enjoy the concert?" We all nodded in reply. "Who are they talking to?" said Sky. I followed his gaze, and saw Endie and the others talking to a girl. Creeps did too. "Oh that's Amy. An old friend of ours that moved away. Who knew she was coming to Minecon?" She said. "What are your real names?" I blurted out suddenly. Creeps looked at me strangely and smiled. "You'll have to ask Endie." Jason asked the question that was on all our minds. "Endie seems to be the leader of your group." Creeps laughs. "She started the group, so she made the rules, but we are equals." We all glare at Sky, who raises his hands in surrender. I looked behind Creeps shoulder again. Endie was talking to a guy that I recognized. "How do you guys know Lachlan?" I asked. "She never told you?" Skelly said. She and Kasey walked up to us. "Tell us what?" Jerome asked annoyed. "Lachlan is her twin." Kasey said simply.

**CHAPTER 6 IS DOOOOOOONNNNNNEEE! What do you guys think of the shippings? Also can I get some fanart, for the cover? #Bengie! #MunchingKC! I'll you, twisted people tomorrow! BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7: A talk with a twin

**Chapter 7: A talk with a twin**

** Hey Guys Twistedmind64 here! I've decided I'll keep doing these short chapters, but I'll make these series as long as possible. I do not own any of these youtubers in this story or Team Crafted. Also I wasn't at Minecon so this isn't accurate. I'll talk to you guys later! BYYYYYYEEEEEE!**

**Endie's P.O.V**

"Hey, Gem!" I heard. Could it be? Only 5 people know that nickname, and my real name. I turn around. A smile splits my face. It's Lachlan, my twin. "You Ok?" said Skelly. I nodded and handed her my viola. "Can you take my viola please?" I ask. She follows my gaze and nods. I run towards him, grinning. "Pika, it's been forever since I've heard that nickname." I said, punching him in the shoulder. He laughed. "How do you think I feel? 3 years in too long, sister." My smile slowly fades, as I remember the circumstances that made me leave home. Lachlan notices, and responds with the question, "Your still not coming home yet, aren't you?" I slowly shake my head, stuck in a flashback.

_Flashback, but still in Endie's P.O.V_

I sneak into Lachlan's room. "Pika! Wake up!", I hiss. "Huh?" He says as he wakes up groggily. He notices my outfit, an endermen hat, a blue and black checkered jacket, a white T-shirt, torned jeans, my favorite headphones, and sneakers. "Mom and Dad are going to kill you when they see like this." He said. I smiled grimly. "They won't find out. I'm leaving." I said in a whisper. His eyes widen, and it looks like he's about to yell. I place my hand over his mouth and whisper, "SSsshh! Do you want me to get caught? Listen, I have enough money from my secret youtube channel to get to Canada, and live with Kasey, Creeps, and Skelly." He nods, and I remove my hand from his mouth. He replies in a whisper, "but why?" "I'm tired of them forcing me to be someone who I'm not. I don't want to inherit the family business. I just want to be an animator." I hiss. "I'm just worried about you, because if they can't find me in Canada, they might try to hurt me through you." He smiled, "Not a chance. Good luck." I smile sadly, and give him the last hug for the next 1095 days. With tears flowing freely down my cheeks, I turned my back on everything I've known for the past 15 years, and head toward the future.

_End of Flashback. (Crap, I didn't mean to make it that emotional)_

"Earth to Amber, please report back." I hear as I'm pulled back into reality. "I'm sorry, what?" I say in response. Lachlan said, "you were remembering that day weren't you?" As I nod, he says, "I'm just glad that you made it safely. Mom and Dad flipped out when they saw you were gone." I made a face. Too often our parents would be mad, and who would they take out on? Yours truly. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" I ask, when something horrible occurs to me. "No-" He begins to say, when I cut him off. "They didn't come with you, did they?" All my effort to stay hidden from them could be ruin from this. He shakes his head. "No, I moved out." I sigh in relief. He laughs. "After all of this, do you really believe that I would blow your cover?" I blush, but I joined in on the laughter. "Nice vlog by the way." he said after we stopped laughing. I grin. "Thanks. Have you seen the animation trailer for the movie?" He grinned too. "Yep, who else are you putting in there?" Completely on instinct, I said, "Mitch, I mean B-bajancanadian and the rest of Team crafted." and blush. Why? I mean, I've only just met the guy, and hated his guts just yesterday. But yet- Lachlan raises an eyebrow. Shoot. Did I say that aloud?

_(I feel like I should end it, but I want to keep typing!)_

**Lachlan's P.O.V**

I laugh. She blushes into a deep red. "Shut up, lil' brother." She retorts. I groan. She was older by a literal millisecond. But still… I now had a trump card. "#Bengie?" I chuckle out. She just rolls her eyes. "Oi' Lackers and Endie!" We turn around to see Preston and Woofless with the rest of the CrazyMCFangirls with Team Crafted. I hold out my arm to my sister. "Shall we?" She takes my arm with a curtsey. Right before we head off, I whisper, "We're off to see the Wizard-" She makes a face and punches me in the shoulder. I laugh as we race to the group.

**HURRAY! Endie's Past is revealed! More of it will be revealed soon. Also thanks guys for all the support, and the OC. I'll see you twisted people later! BYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!**

**-Endie**


	8. Chapter 8: Purple eys, and animation

**Chapter 8: Purple Eyes, and Animations**

** Hey Guys, Twistedmind64 here! School starts again tomorrow. ehhhh. So again, no more chapters till Friday. Sorry but it's a must. Doesn't help that I'm sick. Also if you think I own Team Crafted after me saying after 7 chapters I didn't, well, you're an idiot. So without further ado, let the story begin! BYYEEEEEEE!**

**Timeskip +Endie's P.O.V**

"Shooott." I said. It was about 2 weeks after Minecon, and we had become good friends with Team Crafted. In fact, we filmed a few videos with them. But now, the girls and I were back home in good old Canada, which had become my refuge from my parents. I currently was working on an animation. An animated version of 'Call me maybe' by Taylor Swift. It was almost done, but I hit a roadbump. The guy in the animation worked for the most part, but there were parts where it was glitchy. As person who risked getting to Canada in the first place and a professional, I didn't appreciate that. Steaming mad, I flipped through the skindex looking for guy skins. I stop when I recognize one. My cursor hovers over it. Yep. The Bajancanadian. I wonder… why not? I drag the skin into my folder, and get to work.

**Yet Another Timeskip**

I sigh in relief. Of course, the only skin that would work with this animation would Mitch's. That reminds me, I need to send Mitch a text. I grab my phone and finish the text , only to realize that I should probably ask the others if I should go through this. I push back my chair and stretch. I start toward Kasey's room, but stop when I hear voices. I shake my head. One of the voices sounded suspiciously like Tyler. I sigh and move on to Skelly's room. I knock. "Come on in, Sparkle head." I grin. Me and Skelly have been friends the longest. Don't ask how we met, because it involved me writing, a bus ride, and some hot sauce. I walk on in saying, "Don't be like this, pointy ears. Anyway, I need your advice." She looks up from her laptop, and says "What?" I groan, and pull her headphones from her ears. She looks up to grin, then gasps. "What?" I demand, as I plop down on the bed. "Your eyes look almost completely purple. Please tell you have your contacts in." She replies in almost a whisper. I sit up in shock. "WHAT!?" I say in a yell. We hear a crash and turn around. Creeps was standing in the door way, panting and looking disheveled. "W-what?!" She pants. Skelly points to my eyes. She gasps. "What happened?" "I just don't know! Maybe the color of my contacts mixed with the blue in my eyes! I JUST DON'T KNOW!" I say panicked. We chattered on for a bit, with that text forgotten. The phone, however, made a high pitch noise signaling that a text had been sent.

**Mitch's P.O.V**

I stare at my phone. Apparently, Endie is using my skin in an animation and wants my permission. I snort. People use my minecraft skin everyday without asking my permission, but yet… I sent back, 'what kind of animation?' It took about 10 minutes but she finally sent back, 'A animated video of call me maybe.' I thought for a bit. The fans were already going crazy over the fact that over the vlogs that me and Endie seemed really close, but still I was worried. I decide to get a second opinion. "JERRRROOOOMMMMMMMMMEE!" I shouted.

** I'm sorry! Another cliffy in my opinion, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Seemed like a filler but it kinda is. I'll see you guys on Friday!**

**-Endie**


	9. Chapter 9: Hey, Just I met you

**Chapter 9: Hey I just met you…**

** Hey guys Twistedmind64 here! Its Friday here in the states, so it means another chapter for you guys. A new story is coming out on my account based on this one, written by friend so check it out. I do not own Team Crafted. BYYYYYEEEEE!**

**Mitch's P.O.V**

I heard noises coming from Ty's room. Curious, I walk over and listen closely. I grinned. Ty was talking to Creeps. About to barge in on the talking couple, I realize that I haven't checked Endie's channel in a while. After I gave my permission to Endie to use my minecraft skin, she has been really busy. Making up my mind, I head back to my room and grab my laptop. Plopping down into bed, I click on YouTube. I simile as I type in Diehardheadphones and click on the headphone wearing endermen icon. As I scroll down, I see that she has posted a couple of new videos. I click on the update one. "Hey guys, Endie here. I'm sorry that I haven't posted any videos lately. I've been busy working on some recent animations." Endie said. The rest was just updates about her channel. I roll my eyes, and click on the animations, not paying attention to the name. While the video uploads, I check the comments. "OMG SHE HAS PURPLE EYES! " Said one. I lift an eyebrow. Another said, "#Bengie". I sigh. Everyone been posting that recently. But I don't have long to think about it. "Hey guys, Endie here! I hope you guys enjoy this video!" I scroll back up to judge her work, only to receive a shock. Her eyes really were purple, and a bit of blue. "Yes, my eyes are blue and purple. My contacts were faulty so my eyes are permantly purple. I'll see you guys later" The video skips ahead to the animation. This one happens to be of her minecraft character singing Disney's song from Frozen, Let it go. _ I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG!) _I nod. Not bad. I click another. I take a gulp of milk, only to start chocking. Sky rushes in and pats my back. "Whats wrong?" I point to the screen. He stares and starts laughing. "Dude its Call me Maybe, what did you expect?" The animation was Endie singing, with me staring as the guy of the song. I groan, and Sky manages to chock out, "Oh and by the way, she texted me to say, to make up for this, we're invited to their place in Canada." I stare at him in shock, which only makes him laugh harder.

**Sorry about the short chapter, but the next one was two pages in my notebook. So I'll see you twisted people tomorrow! BYYYYEEEEEEE!**

** -Endie**


	10. Chapter 10:Vloging

**Chapter 10: Vloging With The Best**

** Hey guys Twistedmind64 here! Double Digits, woot, woot! Shameless plug, check out my other story written by Kasey, called Story to Life! I do not own Team Crafted! BYYYYYYEEE!**

**Endie's P.O.V**

"We're here. Hurry! The fans have arrived!" I look up from my phone, and grin at the girls. "The boys have arrived" We were in everyday clothing, trying to stay hidden from the fans, but we all carried sharpies just in case. "Did they say where were they?" said, Creeps. Skelly nods at the trail of giggling girls. "Just follow the fans." We laugh as we bend in with the crowd.

About 5 minutes later, we were dragged in to a group of fans with Team Crafted in the center of it, frantically signing. Stifling a laugh, I nudge Kasey. She grins, and holds up a sign. It was basically a fanart with the words, Team Crafted here. Jason notices us, and the guys edge slowly towards us. The guys envelope us. "Do you have an extra sharpie?" Mitch whispers. I hand him a red sharpie. "Move slowly to the exit." Sky murmurs.

"How do you guys deal with this every day? It's bad enough with 200,000 subscribers." We were back into the car, Creeps was driving. The guys went through about 6 sharpies. But in the shuffle, I ended up sitting next to Mitch. Curses. So I ended up trying to end the awkward silence. Ian explains, "It not like this every day, but you get use to it. After all, we're not celebrities." Kasey snorts, and soon the rest of us start laughing. I grab a bottle of water, and toss it at Jerome. "It's about a 45 minute drive so get comfy." I said.

**About 44 minutes later…**

"I know you said to get comfy, but can you please wake up?" I wake up with a start. Shoot. Was I really sleeping on Mitch's shoulder? I blush, to everyone laughter. "We're here." Creeps says, as she pulls into the driveway. I grin. Kasey and Skelly cover their ears, while Creeps just cringed. I whistle and everyone groans in pain. I laugh and call, "LASSIE! HERE GIRL!" A sheep dog comes running towards us. "Good girl," I say. We start toward the house.

**Mitch's P.o.V**

The girls showed us to our rooms and told us that we'll see them in the morning.

"Hey doods, Mitch here for another vlog in Canada." I say. I continue talking about random stuff. I hear a knock at my door. I grab my nerf gun, continue vlogging, and open the door. ZAM. I bend over in pain. Skelly runs off laughing, bow and arrow in hand. This is going to be a fun month.

**YEEEAAAA! I'ma done with this chapter! I'll see you twisted people later! BYEEEE!**

**-Endie**


	11. Chapter 11: The Backstory

**Chapter 11: The Backstory**

** Hey guys its Twistedmind64 here! This actually might not be the last chapter for the week because cause it's snowing like crazy here in the U.s, so I might have a snow day. I do not own Team Crafted! BYE!**

**Mitch's P.o.V**

It was about a week after we've arrived, and we were eating dinner in the only room with a fireplace, the living room. "Hey Quentin, isn't this cannibalism? A fish eating trout?" Jerome said joking. Quentin slams to table. "I'M DONE! THIS IS POOP!" We all laugh. Suddenly fallen kingdom plays. Endie grabs it and puts it on speaker. "Hello?" she says. "Is anyone coming to pick me up from the airport?" says a voice. The girls turn pale, and Skelly grab the keys and head out the door. "Sorry Jessie. We've been abit busy. We'll see you soon."

**Timeskip**

"Was' up?" says girl walking in with Skelly. She stops in her tracks. "WTF is Team Crafted doing in your house?" Endie raises an eyebrow. Skelly curses. She pulls the girl to the side. Lachlan who arrive about 3 days earlier raises his hands. "Who else did you invite? First Jessie? Who's next, Erika?" Endie similes sweetly, "You've hit the nail on the head." He faceplams.

After everything was explained, and everyone calmed down, Jerome had the bright idea of playing a game. "It's basically truth or dare without the dare. Also its directed to everyone." Everyone agreed but Endie. "Quentin, you go first." says Jerome. "Okay then. I want everyone to talk about their background. Ty, your going first"

**After**_** most**_** people finished talking about their background**

** "**Endie, your next." says Ty. Lachlan interferes and says, "How about Jessie?" Endie and Jessie both glare at him. "Fine." She says. She sighs. "My parents abused me at age 14, but it's not as bad Endie's past." We goggle at her. I can't believe what I just heard, either that she said that her parents abused her so casually, or the fact that she claims that Endie has a worst past. Lachlan opens his mouth to speak, but Endie cuts him off. "Don't try it Pika. They're just going to ask again." Endie looks at Adam. "Put away the camera or I swear you won't have a channel to post it on." He gulps and shuts it. She sighs. "Around when I was 5, I was taken out of public school, and I had around 10 tutors. Math, English, and etc. I was the oldest by the millisecond, so I was expected to inherit the family business…whether I wanted to or not." We stare at her wide eyed, but she wasn't done yet. "Around the age of 10, I had only 3 friends counting Lachlan. But my parents banned me from seeing Skelly and Erika. My life was pretty dull." She gives a small simile. "But then my parents made the mistake of burdening me with a computer teacher. She taught me the ways of animation, and when she saw that I loved it, she gave me a youtube channel and taught me more. My parents eventually fired her, but I had enough time to learn and have a mind of my own." She bit her lip. "When I told them that I wanted nothing to do with the family business, they flipped out. This when they start to beat me. If it wasn't for Lachlan, I probably wouldn't have lasted as long as I did. But I had enough. At 15, I ran away to Canada to live with girls. And here I've stayed with the rest of the CrazyMCFangirls." We stare at in shock.

**Endie P.O.V**

I feel my eyes fill with tears. I run out of the room, hearing Mitch's yell, "Endie wait!"

** A sad chapter. This isn't based off of real life. I love my parents! I probably won't see you guys tomorrow cause my school sucks. So I'll see you Twisted people later! BYYEEEE!**

** -Endie**


	12. Chapter 12: BENGIE

**Chapter 12: #Bengie **

***Cough, Wheez* Hey guys Twistedmind64 here! I know it's a Tuesday, but my mom thinks I'm doing homework so yea. Chapter 12 is here with a bitter, sweet ending. BYYYEE!**

**Endie P.o.V**

I turn from the path to the lake, running deeper into the forest. Tears of Relief and sadness escape from my eyes. It was such a relief getting these memories off my chest, but the now they have gone from bad to worst. Lost in thought, I almost run into a tree. Backing up, and wiping my eyes, I look up. Apparently I had run to the one place that might offer me solace. A small hill with a waterfall pouring down it leading to a lake. I smile. This was my favorite spot on our land. A nice place in general, but it has a secret. I edge around the lake toward the waterfall. I peer behind it to see a hidden cave with a staircase leading up. Water was running down it. I smile, and begin to walk up it.

A few minutes later, I was at the top. I look around at my secret spot. A group of trees with a hammock strung in between, a small river leading to the waterfall. An excellent spot to relax. I lay down in the hammock, only to realize that I had brought my laptop with me. I sigh. I slowly pull it out of my bag and place it in my lap. Staring at the screen, I realize that Erika had just arrived. I ignore it and open up my current project. I stare at it. I think about going to sleep, a promise safe haven from my memories, but I realize that animation has helped me escape it. I glare at the screen. I do love my job, but I want some time to myself some times. I sigh and get down to work.

**Mitch's P.o.V**

"Hello?" said a voice. I look up. Another girl had just arrived. Lachlan jumped up and said, "Erika!" She takes one look around and says, "Where is Endie and why is Team Crafted here?" While Lachlan explains, I look over at Jerome who is currently is getting yelled at by Jessica for starting the stupid game in the first place and therefore causing Endie to run. When all of this was explained, the girls told us not to worry and to hit the hay. We all nodded in agreement.

Later that night, I couldn't sleep. I got up and changed into a red plaid jacket and jeans. I sneaked out of the house, but Lachlan heard me anyway. "You're worried too?" He asked. I nod. "Be careful, Mitch" He said as he turn away. I smile and murmur under my breath, "Relax, I was born and raised in Canada, remember?" I turn and follow the path to the lake. I stop though when I see a trail of broken bushes and branches, leading in a different direction. I turn and follow it deeper into the forest.

After 9 minutes, I reach a lake and waterfall. I whistle. Nice spot they've got here. But where was Endie? The trail ends here, and the foot prints seem to lead in to the waterfall. Scared, I hurry and check to water. Nothing. I sigh in relief. Lost in thought, I walk around randomly and see a staircase leading upwards behind the waterfall. I slowly climb up it, to be lead to the top of the hill. I look around, and am surprised to see Endie sleeping in a hammock, her laptop beside her. I walk slowly to the hammock, and shake her gently. "Endie, wake up!" She wakes up with a start. "Mitch! How did you find me?" I reply, "Broken plants lead the way. Listen, why did you run off like that?" She sighs and sits up, legs hanging off the hammock. "I've never told anyone." She says quietly. "No one needed to be told. But the main reason was because I was always afraid that once the bad ones were gone, the ones that were terrible would rush in." I sit down next to her, shocked. "Are you saying there are worst memories?" She nods, and bites her lip. "Then why don't you get those off your chest too?" I say. And that she did. She told me everything, from her being permanently locked in her room to the cuts her parents made on the palms on her hand. I listen in horror. How can people get away with these kinds of things, especially her own parents?

When she finished, she laid her head on my shoulder. I cautiously wrapped my arm around her, and when she didn't shake it off I relaxed. We stayed together like that for a long time. "Mitch?" She says softly. "yea." I say. "Promise me that you'll never leave me. Too many people have left me already." She replies, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I promise." I say, silently vowing that her parents would pay for what they did to her. Then we sat together in silence, till the sun rose.

**This was a sad chapter for me to write. Thank god, this is the last sad chapter for awhile. This was an emotional day for me, irl. Also sorry, but I won't be able to add all the OC's I been getting. I'll see you twisted people on Friday. BYYEEEE!**

** -Endie**


	13. Chapter 13: A unexpected Twist

**Chapter 13: An Unexpected Twist**

** Hey guys Twistedmind64 here! Don't blame me for this late chapter! My mom dragged me to Target! I don't own Team Crafted! BYYYEEEEEE!**

**Endie P.O.V**

Two weeks after the guys left for home, Skelly left for Ireland, Jessie went back to Australia to gather her stuff because she was moving here, Creeps went to somewhere in Asia, and Kasey went to visit Tyler with Lassie. So Erica and I were stuck at home. Alone. Bored. "YESSSSS!" I shout. Erica looks up. "Did you finally finish that 2 hour long animation?" I nod doing my happy dance. You see, I was requested to do an animation on minecraft. I decide to do it as a challenge. Took 2 years! A beep brings me out of my thoughts. I check my emails, to be shocked.

**Timeskip**_( :) )_

"Hurry up, Erica!" I said impatiently. We were in line at the airport, and our plane had just arrived. As we boarded the plane, I rushed into the window seat, and adjusted my headphones. This was going to be a long ride.

**Extremly short chapter, cause I am bored. I'll see you twisted people tomorrow with a longer chapter! BYEEEEE!**

** -Endie**


	14. Chapter 14: Las Vegas is well, Insane

**Chapter 14: Las Vegas is well, Insane.**

** Hey guys, Twistedmind64 here! Sorry about yesterday chapter, I was in shock. Four members of Team Crafted gone… They will never be the same. But for the purposes of this story, they will remain the same. I do not own Team Crafted! BYEEE!**

**Endie P.O.V**

"Oi' Amber! Wake up!" said a voice. I wake up with a start. We were landing, finally. I readjust my headphones. "Thank god." I murmur, as we get off the plane. "Hey, there's Preston!" Erica says and points. I look around while texting. Erica notices and asks, "Who are you texting, Amber?" I wince and say, "One don't call me that, and two, Team Crafted so they can pick us up." Erica rolls her eyes, and drags me off to talk to Preston. "Preston, what are you doing here?" She asks. He looks up, grins and replies, "Dag nabit, Erica! You made me lose my streak on flappy bird!" I smile. "What was it? 3?" I reply. He looks down. We burst into laughter when we hear, "Hey guys, Sky here!" I turn around to see Team Crafted behind us. "No wonder you guys get recognized everywhere. You bring it upon yourself!" I remark to Preston and Erica laughter. "Don't be like this!" Mitch says. He walks toward me and puts me in a headlock. Snap! I look up, to see everyone take a picture. Awkward for me and Mitch. "Let's go! Hurry up Amber!" I glare at Erica, and mouth, they don't know my real name! The guys, thankfully, had walked away. None of us noticed the group of fangirls in the corner, mouths gaping.

**Timeskip**

On the trip back, I managed not to fall asleep. Thank god, because my friends suck, so that means I ended up sitting next to Mitch. "Welcome to Crafted Headquarters." Ty says. My jaw drops. Not many houses in Canada or Australia could compare to this. The guys show me and Erica to our room, and Preston heads upstairs to the couch. I look around, a smile growing on my face. Two raised beds so desks can fit underneath, two bean bags, a nice carpet, and two cozy armchairs for the desks. Two drawers face the wall closest to the door. A slide door faces the pool. I go to bed, eager for the morning to come.

**Mitch's P.O.V**

The first thing I hear in the morning is a knock on my door. Blinking sleepily, I open the door, and a rush of words hit me.

**CLIFFY! Bored, and its late, not good combo. Wrote this at Wal-Mart, and just came back from running cookies to the neighbors. Yea. My life is strange. I'll see you Twisted people later!**

** -Endie**


	15. Chapter 15: I redecorate my life

**Chapter 15: Redecorating my life**

** Hey Guys Twistedmind64 here! It's a Sunday, so you all know what that means. Also a great era has ended. Sky, Ty, Quentin, and Bluemonkey have left Team Crafted, like I said yesterday. GL to the remaining members. Remember that the story will not change because of it. I do not own any of these Youtubers. BYYYEEE!**

**Mitch's P.o.V**

I look around in awe. I was in the girls' room after they barge into my room and asked me if they could repaint their room. I agreed, and now the room was well, crazy. Purple and blue swirls mixed together on the walls, giving it a mystical appearance. "Do you like it?" Erica asks, still in an apron and holding a spray can of blue paint. I nod, and call for the rest of the guys. "Hey dudes! Come downstairs!" I yell. A slam into the door, a few chuckles, and a groan soon follow. I open the door to see Sky on the floor holding his face, and rest of the gang around him chuckling. But their eyes widen in shock as they take in the rooms sudden transformation. "Holy fudgers on a stick." said Preston as he walks into the room. That breaks the awe, and we entered the room laughing. "Hey what are you doing, Endie?" Jerome asks. I turn around to see Endie, painting little cartoon characters of Preston, Lachlan, Seto, the CrazyMCfangirls, Jessie, Erica, Sage, and us, Team Crafted being painted on the wall over the beanbags. "A little something." She replies as she finishes. Erica turns to us, bows and says, "Thanks for the e-mail you sent us inviting us here. We were going to be bored out of our minds otherwise." Jerome waves it off. "Hey do you guys want to play pixelmon with us?" Ian asks. Endie whirls around in time for her and Erica to do identical evil smiles. I gulp. "Sure, how about on Sky's server?" Endie says. We all nod, and head upstairs to grab our laptops.

**Endie's P.o.V**

We all decided to sit in our room, cause it had the most sitting spots. We were all filming because why not? "Hey guys, Mitch here with another episode of Pixelmon with Sky, Ty, Quentin, Jerome, Preston, Ian, Jason, Endie, and Erica! If you laughed or smiled at all during this video, slap that like button with your forehead! Lets go for 20000 likes!" Mitch says starting us off. "TASTE MY AMPHAROS DRAGON PULSE!" I yell as Jerome yells, "No! Don't do this! THIS IS AN ANTI!" Everyone laughs. We goof off for a bit. Erica yells, "OMG, a legendary just spawned in the ocean biome!" I get on my Pidegot, and say, "Just stay there ok? I've got a Master Ball." We all laugh, and I think to myself, maybe I can relax after all. I mean if my parents haven't found me in 3 years, they're not gonna find me now, right?

** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also two things, one I'm probably gonna turned this into a series. And two, I'm probably going to write another story, and if I do, will you guys read it? Please reply. I'll see you twisted people later! BYEEE!**

** -Endie**


	16. Chapter 16: Mail Time

**Chapter 16: MAIL TIME**

** Hey guys Twistedmind64 here! Sorry about no chapters for 2 weeks. I was busy. So here's the chapter I was planning on posting last week! I do not own these youtubers! BYE!**

**Mitch's P.O.V**

"Dude I need help." said Jerome. It was 3 days after the girls had redecorated their room. And Jerome had to go to the post office for reasons that he wouldn't explain. "Dood. you need help getting mail?" I asked into the phone. "Just look outside." He said. I unlocked the door and went outside. I stopped in amazement. The car is just stuffed with mail. I start to laugh at the look on Jerome face. "Dooooodddddd, what the heck are we going to do with all this mail?" Jerome asks. I think for a moment and grin. "Make a video out of it of course."

"Hey guys, Mitch here with the rest of Team Crafted, Erica, Preston, and Endie. If you smile or laugh at all during this video, then slap that button with your forehead!" We were all in the living room, with fat stacks of mail around us. "Dang gum it, Mitch!" said Preston. I grinned and continued, "As you can see we have a metric butt-load of mail. It would an Anti not to go through it." Endie groans and throws a pillow at my head. I laugh. "For the pain we're about to go through, how about 200,000 likes at least?" Sky falls backwards in mock shock and lands in a pile of mail. We all laugh.

**Endie P.o.V**

"Here you go." I look up to see Ian pour a basket of mail on top of me. "Aaahhh! The papercuts! THE PAPERCUTS!" I say in mock horror falling backwards. Everyone laughs. I shake my head free of mail, and toss Ian a cake. "That's nice dood, thanks." He says. I shake my head, and open yet another envelope. Its been about 3 hours, and we were only half way through the pile. I guess its partly my fault, because I gagging at some fan art, and had to run to the bathroom. Speaking of fanart, this latest envelope was filled with them. I groaned and fell backwards.

About 45 minutes later, we discover boxes. One for each of us. "Sky, you go first." Ty says. Sky looks up. "Why me?" He whines. "Because the rest of us are fliming, so get your lazy fat butt to the boxes, NOW!" Ty replies. Sky nearly trips over his own feet, running to get to the box. It was filled with butter (both real, and gold), a few butter items, and a…. "AHHHHHH!" Sky says falling backwards. "Jason help! I'm startled!" We burst out laughing, because sitting on the box, was squid. Grinning stupidly, I pick it up with 2 fingers and toss it back into the box. "Bodil must love you very much, to send you a squid from Bulgaria." I said, inspecting to box. He groans and we laugh.

Preston got a ton cactus, torches, and eggs much to his chagrin. Ty got a new pair of headphones. Ian got cakes. Quentin also got fish. Jason got some porkchops to his sadness. Jerome got Betty and Ferdrick. Mitch got a Katniss and some food. Erika got a ton of letters and plushies. They all got fan –art. It was my turn now. I took a deep breath and open the box. A ton of T-shirts, fan-art, and a -wait what? I gasped and lunged in for a strangely shaped object that I recognized instantly. "Why?" I asked my eyes filling with tears. The guys look at me strangely. I glare at them. "Thank you, whoever you are." I said as I gently pulled out a viola.

**Thanks guys for sticking with me. I hope things will be going back to normal soon. Also stand in touch for a new story that may or may not be coming out along with another pairing! Skelly, you know what I'm talking about. I'll see you twisted people later! BYYEEEE!**

** -Endie**


	17. Chapter 17:WHAATTTT!

**Chapter 17: A trip to the beach**

** Hey guys, Twistedmind64 here! This chapter was embrassing for me to write, but hey I had fun, so what can I say? Skelly, have fun. BYYEEEE!**

**Endie's P.o.V and Timeskip**

"Are you cereal?" I stared at my wardrobe in shock. It was about two weeks later and Kasey, Seto, Skelly, Creeps, Tyler, and Lachlan have joined us, and we were going to the beach to celebrate. But thanks to a prank that involved plum juice in a washing machine, I had only 3 shirts. I sighed; I didn't have much of a choice.

I walked outside, to room of laughing people. Everyone stopped laughing abruptly. "Um, why are you were one of the 'in benja we trust, for bacca we must' old t-shirts?" said Mitch. I sighed. "Because someone had the bright idea of filling the washing machine with plum juice, I have only 3 shirts left, that aren't purple and currently in bleach." I reply shooting an angry look at Jerome. He laughs. "What are the other 2 shirts?" says Lachlan. I shiver, "You don't want to know. " Everyone else rolls their eyes, and follows me out the door.

We're walking down the street, when Skelly points out an ice cream shop. I raise an eyebrow, when we sit down and Sky made sure to get a seat next to Skelly. Lachlan snickers. Sky blushes. I shake my head, and walk over to Mitch who was getting the ice cream for everyone. "Vanilllllaaaaa?!" I ask. Mitch punches me in the shoulder. "Hey, don't be mad at me. I just came here to tell you that shipping meant be occurring. #Skellydoesminecraft." He grins. I walk back to the table, and sit next to Seto. "Thanks." He murmurs. "What?" I ask, confused. "For the video." He says. I grin. "No thanks needed." He grins back.

**Mitch's P.o.V**

After some much needed ice cream, we finally headed down to the beach. I set down a towel, and sit down. Endie sits down next to me. "So dood, did you remember valentine's day is next week?" I almost spew out my Coke. "What?!" She starts laughing. "Please tell me your joking." I beg. She shakes her head, still laughing. I groan, and fall backwards.

LOL! IDK about chapter tomorrow, as I have Chinese school. Also Midge, do you mind me pairing Erika with Preston? I'll see you Twisted people later! BYEEE!  
-Endie


	18. Chapter 18: Trolling

**Chapter 18: Trolling**

** Hey Guys, Twistedmind64 here. I just want to say thanks to the people who understand that I write this story for fun. More thanks to people who disliked the story, but had the courtesy of keeping their mouth shut, instead of spouting angry and hateful things everywhere. To the one person who posted 17 reviews of 100% of hate, let me just clarify whose listening. NOBODY. Anyway, I do not own these youtubers. I'll see you guys later.**

**Endie's P.o.V**

"Hey what's going on Youtube, Endie here for a ton of trolling!" I said. After the trip to the beach, I planned revenge on Jerome for the plum juice prank. As I was not in a good mood, I was going to do this on a server. Anyone caught in the cross fire, well good luck.

"Our target today is ASFJerome. Since I want serious payback, I dragged Bodil, Preston, Erika, Skelly, Kasey, Creeps, Seto, and Mitch into this." I explain. Mitch shakes his head, "Why did I agree to this?" "For da Powermoves." I reply, as we log on to the server. I check who on the server. "Bodil, any suggestions?" I ask. "Nope." He says. Skelly grins evilly suddenly. I look at Seto, who've we become good friends with. "Um, should I be scared?" I say. He shakes his head, and grins. She quietly explains. We grin, and get to work.

**Mitch's P.o.V + Timeskip**

"Hey Jerome!" I say into the Skype call. Everyone tries not to laugh. "What?" He asks. "Teleport to me." I say. I was hovering over a pressure plate, that would cage whoever stood in it, and cause a massive explosion. "Hold on a minute." He says. I grin, and type, /tp all. Jerome, and some random guy called, GreenCreeperLoveSucks, was teleported directly on the pressure plate. "What da-" Jerome begins to say, but soon changes to, "WHAT THE HELL MITCH!" I start to laugh as the TNT goes off. "Bodil, how much TNT did you use?" Erika whispers, her voice quaking with laughter. "That would defeat the purpose." He says, with his trademark laugh. "Wait, why is Bodil in the call?"Jerome says, but is soon lead off track when he is sucked into a Ender Portal. "WHY DO YOU PEOPLE HATE ME?!" He yells. Everyone can't hold it in anymore, and burst out laughing. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Jerome finally snaps.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, Jerome. Payback is sweet." Endie laughs. "I have no idea whats going on but take that Jerome, you pecker." Preston says. I can hear him over the call, slamming his desk in anger, when the chat shows, 'JeromeASF has been slain by EnderDragon.' We laugh harder. "MIITTTTTTCCCCHHHHHH!" Jerome yells. He comes stomping downstairs, to see Endie posting the video, GreenCreeperLove still stuck in a cage, and Creeps fliming the whole thing.

**Ahhhhh. Revenge is a dish best served cold. Also guys, please check out Quiet Defiance. She been a leading light in my friends and I's writing life. Thanks so much, QD. I'll see you Twisted people later. BYYEEEEE!**


	19. Chapter 19: HUNGER DEANS!

**Chapter 19: HUNGER DEANS!**

** Hey guys, Twistedmind64 here! SPRING BREEAAAKKK! Woo Hoo! This means chapters for you guys, and chance for me to get back on that writing grind. Probably a chapter a day, if not then I'm updating Angels of Stone(shameless plug). Also if you didn't expect Hunger Games then this wouldn't be a fanfic with the power move squad. I do not own these Youtuber or the other game! (No spoilers )BYEE! **

**Endie's P.o.V**

"NONONONONO! Dodge, dodge, dodge! STOPPPPPP!" I shouted at my 3DS. I was filming something for my channel. "Okay, donut, eat. RUNNN!" I say panicking. Hey don't expect to me play all minecraft for my channel. There are other games out that should be noticed. I sigh in relief when I kill the boss known as Phospara. "Well guys there's another episode for you guys. I'll see you guys later after I recover my voice." I say, ending the recording. I set it aside for editing. I hear a knock at my door. "Come in." I say, drinking some tea. Mitch opens the door a crack. "Do you want play some Hunger Deans?" He sings. "Jerome forgave you, so now your best buddies." He continues. I burst out laughing. And that's how I got recruited to play a game I suck at.

"Hey guys, Mitch here with Jerome, Endie, Purston, and Erika with the HUNGER DEANS! LES GO!" Mitch says, as we all rush center. "I've got a potatoe! RUNNNNN!" I scream. What? Doing Let's plays makes me scream for about an hour. "Jeez." Skelly says laughing, but soon follows me in the screaming department, "I've got a bow! I've got arrows! DIE PEOPLE DIE!" She yells. "Get off me you fudging peckers!" Preston says. I look behind me on screen to see Preston behind me getting hit by people. "I've got a wood axe! Time to get on that chopping block people! CHOP CHOP!" Jerome yells, while Mitch soon follows with a "Ohhh kill them". We laugh. "Hey um, guys—wait never mind I'm dead." I say, sadly.

**Mitch's P.o.V **

Bit while later, Endie back in the game with sacrifice of Jerome who "sadly" was kicked from the game for "poop". Over all we were pretty decked out. Endie had full chain mail as she insisted on calling it, and Betty to the delight of Jerome. Preston and Erika were in identical gear with a crown, iron boobs and pants, and the boots with da fur. They both had stone swords. Skelly downright refused better gear then full leather, but she had three fat stacks of arrows, and an enchanted bow. I personally was with nearly full iron and a crown. Iron sword for me. Since there were five of us, we agreed that if we killed the last person, 95368Jelly, then we would force start deathmatch. "Target located!" Preston said. 95368Jelly was only in leather, but had a stone sword. "DIEEEEEE!" Endie yelled, diving bombing the poor guy. "Whats with your thirst for blood." Jerome asks, nervously. We were seeing a side of Endie, we haven't seen before, and I personally was a bit scared. She shrugs, "I've always had it. It just comes out when I'm playing shooter games." She says as I'm typing in the command. When deathmatch starts, we all immediately rush Preston who dies. "DANG IT!" He shouts, to our laughter. "ATTACK THE MITCH!" Skelly shouts, as all three attacks me. I do my best killing Endie, but I end up dying anyway. "NONOO!" I shout mostly for show. Skelly ends up winning with that Katniss, and we split up after ending the video, talking about replays and maneuvers.

_(Here's where I was originally going to end it, but Skelly, your welcome*Evil author grin*) _

But out of the corner of my eye, I see Sky joining Skelly to watch a movie. I grin and poke Endie who was going back to her room, and point at the two. She grins. "Prank incoming." She whispers. That how we left them, sitting on the couch watching a movie together.

**#Kemma and #Kemmically. Don't ask. Anyway, here you guys go! Also quick shout to a couple people I missed while I was going through the reviews. Brokenheart123 and Spark Erica Rose, remember you guys always have my support as thanks for yours! Almost to 3,000 views guys! WOOOO! Also you know what game I was playing at the beginning, then don't be afraid to say it in the reviews! The only hint I'm giving is that it involves angels. I'll see you Twisted people tomorrow! BYYEEEEE!**

**-Endie**

**P.S: I gave a butt load of hints through out the chapter. Also, don't worry! I didn't forget about any the Ocs! They'll be back next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20: Super Smash Bros Part 1

**Chapter 20: Super Smash Bros Part 1**

** Hey guys, Twistedmind64 here! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as all the OCs are back and kicking. Please don't kill me, for yesterdays mess up. I fixed it though, so yea. I don't own these youtubers! Also the answer to the game I was hinting at will be revealed in the chapter. BYYEE!**

**Endie's P.o.V**

"PARTTTYYY!" I look up from my book. Me and Seto were the living room reading, when Jessie, Amy, Sage entered the room, while Erika followed behind amused. "Why?" I ask. "Can't we all just have fun beating each other up in Super Smash Bros?" I continue. They look at each other and shrugged. "Why not?" Sage says. Seto snorts behind his book.

About ten minutes later, Mitch, Jerome, Sky, Creeps, Skelly, Ian, and Kasey find Erika and I on the bean bags watching Sage, Amy, Seto, and Jessie beating each other up on Super Smash Bros. "YEA!" Amy screams when she kills Sage one last time to win. "Um…Should I ask?" Mitch says. "No." We all answered. Amy, and Jessie handed off their controllers to Erika and I, while Sage hands off her controller to an over confident Mitch. When we choose characters Mitch says, "What game is the angel from? Probably something like Angels and Jelly Beans." Me and Jessie glare at him. "One, the angel is holding a bow and will beat your sorry ass _(sorry for cussing. Skelly don't kill me)_" Jessie snaps at Mitch, and I finish with "And two, its from Kid Icarus Uprising, a game that doesn't have a fourth wall and is basically a third person shooter games using the words of ChuggaaConroy." Mitch just looks blank, so we do what any normal person does when their friend gives that look. We punched him in the shoulder.

**Mitch's P.o.V**

"Ow." I wince. "All I did was asked a question." I protest. They glare at me, and I give up. Sage, Amy, Erika, Lachlan, Skelly, Creeps, and Seto shake their heads, but they can't hold back their laughter. I sigh. Endie picks the angel known as Pit, Jessie got jigglypuff, Seto went for yoshi, and I chose charizard. Of course, for revenge Jessie and Endie get me out ASAP. I pass my controller off to Skelly, while Endie gets the glowing ball of awesomness. "Aw yea." She says, as Pit summons little angels. "NOOOOOO!" cries Sage. As their playing that, I head back to my room to flim some more minecraft.

**Short Chapter. Livestream next. Bored. I'll see you twisted people ARE BACK PEOPLE! As well as Seto. BYYEEE!**

** -Endie**


	21. Chapter 21: Super Smash Bros part 2

**Chapter 21: Super Smash Bros Part 2**

** Hey guys, Twistedmind64 here! Hope you guys enjoyed! I do not own these youtubers or Nintendo! Note: I'll be basing this on my own experiences, with different characters and people. BYEE!**

**Endie's P.o.V**

"Hey whats going on Youtube? Welcome to da Livestream!" I said, smiling into the camera. After about 5 matches later, we decided to livestream our matches because the kills are awesome, and pretty much the fact that it just involved us screaming. "Today, we decided to beat each other up virtually and verbally, by playing Super Smash Bros. We have today the CrazyMCFangirlz, and I say that I mean Sage, Amy, Jessie, Skelly, Kasey, Creeps, Erika, and yours truly. As well as most of Team Crafted." Everyone jokes around for abit while we choose our characters. Players: Skelly, Creeps, Kasey, and me for round 1. Skelly chose Mario, Creeps chose Snake, Kasey chose Peach, and I chose Pit.

When the round began, we dove straight into fighting. "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I cried. "Wha?" Creeps said, before I knock her into the pit. I go on a massive killing spree, before we realize Peach still has 5 lives while the rest of us have 3. "KILL PEACH!" Jerome shouts. Creeps hits her in to the air. "YES! She's go-"She starts to say but Peach gently floats back down. "WHAT?!" We shout, while Kasey breaks down laughing. The match goes faster after that and I end up winning. Next round, Sage, Amy, Erika, and I. I kept playing because I won the last round. The catch? I still had to play as Pit. Sage went for Pikachu, Amy went for R.O.B, and Erika went for Zelda/Sheik _(here you go, Angel999FTW)._ After everyone dies about 3 times, some food drops down. Prefect. Reference time. "FLOOR ICE CREAM GIVES YOU HEALTH!" me and Jessie screamed at the same time. We got a bunch of strange looks, and we cracked up. "To those who got that reference and can name it in the comments, you are awesome people!" Jessie said. Too bad that reference cost me the match.

**Mitch's P.o.V**

While everyone was downstairs screaming their heads off, I decided to be a ninja. Grinning, I filled up a ton of water balloon and ran downstairs. "Hey Ian!" I said preparing to toss. He says "what's up", without looking up. Big Anti, right there. "WATER BALLOONS!" I say, going against my better judgement and tossing the entire buckets worth of water balloons down. A few didn't burst but everyone downstairs got wet anyway. On the stream. Endie looks up along with Creeps, and they charge up the stairs, grabbing what didn't pop. "Mitch, do you want to be a body?" Creeps sang. Endie just looked mad. Needless to say, I ran for my life.

After Creeps and Endie got their revenge (I was soaked in purple dye), they checked the comments. Creeps laughed. I raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" I ask. "#Bengie is reference to something Skelly and Endie should get." Endie and Skelly think for a bit and break out laughing. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" Sky yells. Skelly explains since Endie on the floor laughing. "So in 5th grade, there was a meter stick that everyone used since it was really bendy, but one day someone broke it. So my class had a funeral for it. It was named Bengie." We started to crack up. "Are you serious?" Seto asked. They nod, and we full burst into laughter. "If that's the case, then how about DieHardCanadian?" Preston suggests. He doesn't get a reply because a purple water balloon falls on his face. From that point on, we alternated from water balloon fights and Super Smash Bros. A 3 hour livestream. GG life.

**HURRAY! Tired. True story about the meter stick. My class was weird. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. I'll see you twisted people later! BYEEEEEEEE!**

**-Endie**


End file.
